Wedding Planners
by fadedelegance
Summary: Sequel to "Valentines Day". Mike and Connie discuss their wedding!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". I don't.**

** A/N: Here she be—installment number eleven of my M/C series. All aboard the super romance express! LOL **

** For Linus, Alana, and June. Abby**

**Wedding Planners**

"All right, let's do this," Mike said jokingly, as he and Connie sat down at the kitchen table at their apartment to start planning their wedding.

Connie chuckled.

"I feel like we're having one of our strategy meetings," she joked.

"In a way, we kind of are," Mike said with a small smile. "And let me just say, I've got big ideas for our wedding."

"Oh really?" Connie asked, knowing he was joking and keeping up the banter.

"Yes. First, I think we should call up your reality show friend—the one who works on _Family Showdown with Larry and Septomom_—and make a huge two-part reality TV special."

"Okay," Connie said, trying really hard to suppress a grin.

"Then we need to sell all the pictures to the tabloids for a ridiculously large sum of money."

"All right," Connie said, chuckling. "Is all that going to foot our two million dollar budget?"

"Absolutely," Mike said, smirking.

"I like it," Connie said, no longer able to prevent herself from grinning.

"And for our grand finale, we should wait seventy-two days and then file for divorce, so that the proceedings will last longer than our marriage."

"Oh I'll do you one better: not seventy-two_ days_—seventy-two _hours_," Connie bantered slyly.

"I like the way you think," Mike joked. "So yeah, I think we need to make this one big publicity stunt."

"Right on," Connie joked, chuckling.

Mike chuckled.

The two of them then exchanged glances and smiles.

Connie gently took hold of his hand, and he tenderly grasped her hand in return.

"In all seriousness, though, Mike, I'm not a fan of extravagance," she said.

"Oh me, neither," said Mike. "It's superficial."

"Right!" said Connie. "I feel like weddings nowadays have become all about keeping up with the Joneses and impressing your guests and keeping them entertained and satisfied. I feel like they've become all about the glitz factor instead of the bride and groom. In my opinion, as a society, we've lost sight of what weddings are really about. I don't want our wedding to be about anyone or anything but us."

"I completely agree," Mike said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are your thoughts on outdoor weddings?" Connie asked.

"I like them. One of my friends from Narcotics got married outside. It was nice," Mike replied. "The thing is, what if it rains? Then what do we do?"

"That's a good point…When my best friend April got married, it was rainy, and the whole thing ended up happening under one of those huge tents. I guess we could have one of those ready," she joked.

Mike gave a small smile.

"Yeah, we could…I really like the outdoor idea, though. I think it's worth the risk."

"Me, too. And that shouldn't bother us. We're attorneys, we're paid to take risks!"

"Exactly! That, and we always have a plan!"

"Right!" said Connie. "So—outside, back-up tent," she said with a snicker as she wrote.

"'Back-up tent'—I like it," Mike kidded her, smirking.

"Thank you," Connie joked, smiling.

"So who was that judge you went to law school with who you said does weddings?" Mike asked.

"Oh—Vivienne Caldara," said Connie. "She said she's more than happy to preside over ours—and that she thinks I picked a winner. I said I wholeheartedly agree," she elaborated with a warm smile.

Mike gave an endearing, bashful smile, his dimples showing.

"You know, at my friend Kelly's wedding, they had a taco bar. We could do that. Or—my cousin had a sundae bar at hers. We could do that instead of a cake. Hell, we could do both. Do you like either of those ideas?" said Connie.

"I like both. I think we should do both. But what about you?"

"I like both, too, I think they're neat ideas," said Connie.

She made a note of their reception plans.

"Do we want to make a list of specific gifts we want and make a nice, fancy registry, or do we just want to take hand-outs?" Mike said with a smirk.

Connie snorted. She loved Mike's wit.

"I won't lie, money would be nice," she said.

"So let's just ask for that, then," Mike suggested. "Or say 'we don't give a damn, but money would be great'," he joked, smirking.

Connie chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan—except we should probably say that we don't care but that money would be very much appreciated," she said, smiling.

"Erring on the polite side, yes," Mike said, still smirking.

Connie smiled as she made a note on their decision about gift preferences.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I've also been thinking about drinks," she said. "I think we should have water, champagne, and some kind of punch."

"We better make sure we've got scotch. I don't think Jack drinks anything else," Mike joked.

Connie chuckled and made a note about their drink choices.

"Have you given any thought to our wedding party?" she then asked.

"Oh yeah, that's important," Mike replied. "We don't want to take that lightly. That's a big fucking deal!"

Connie chuckled.

"What?" Mike asked, confused.

"'That's a big fucking deal!' Just the way you said that, that was endearing," Connie said, smiling.

"Oh," Mike said with another bashful smile, shrugging. "Well, it _is_ a big fucking deal…"

"Yeah!" Connie agreed. "So I'm thinking the elder of my two younger sisters for my maid of honor. Carina and I are really close. Alejandra can be one of my bridesmaids."

"That's going to mean the world to Carina. You helped her get out of an abusive relationship."

"She means the world to_ me_," Connie said. "Like some other people do," she added with a smile.

Mike gave her a sweet smile, taking the hint.

"Would your brothers like to be my groomsmen? I was thinking them and Dan," he then said, referring to his cousin.

"Ask them, I'm sure they'd be willing!" Connie said warmly. "So for my bridesmaids, I was thinking April and Kelly, since we've been friends since grade school, and then Alejandra, of course. And then I was thinking Tracey," she said, referring to Mike's other cousin.

"She'll definitely say 'yes'. She always talks about how nice you are: 'Connie is so sweet'," said Mike. "She says that a lot."

Connie smiled.

"Well," she then said, making note of everyone they were going to ask to be in their wedding party, "that didn't take as long as we'd thought…Hey—you need a best man. Got any prospects?"

"Yeah, I do," said Mike. "But don't put his name down just yet—I'm not so sure he's going to say 'yes'."

"Okay," Connie said, a bit sad for him. "Who are you thinking?"

After Mike told her, she said, "Aw, Mike—he's gonna be _so_ flattered. I'm sure he'll say 'yes'. I'm sure of it."

"I don't know…" Mike said.

"I'm sure he will," Connie reassured him.

"If he says 'no', I've known Steve since the sixth grade," Mike said, referring to his best friend.

"I don't think he'll say 'no," Connie said warmly, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. "So we need a good photographer," she then said, making a note. "But we should just let our family and friends take pictures at the reception, don't you think?"

"Yeah—unless we're selling to the tabloids," Mike said with a smirk.

Connie laughed.

"Indeed," she bantered. "So there are also the tux rentals," she said, making a note.

"We should ask around and see who not only knows who the really good photographers are, but also what the best tux rental places are," Mike said. "I don't want to look ridiculous," he added with a smile that was endearingly sheepish.

"What? I don't believe that," Connie said warmly. "You're too handsome for that."

She gently touched his face, as he smiled sweetly at her.

He then leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

After they broke apart—

"I still just can't believe my luck," Mike said, gently touching her face. "I am just so blessed to have you in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve being so fortunate."

Connie smiled, deeply moved by his words.

"Mike, I consider myself very blessed to have _you_. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," Mike said sweetly. "Connie, you're one of the most loving people I've ever met."

"I'm glad you know how much I love you. I try my best to show you all the time."

"Connie, of course I know that," Mike said, holding her hand. "I meant what I said. You really are one of the most loving people I've ever met."

Connie melted.

"You know, Mike—men like you are a rarity," she said, grasping his hand. "You truly are."

She reached over and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you, too. I can't wait to marry you."

"Likewise," Connie said warmly.


	4. Chapter 4

After they let go of each other—

"So we should probably find someone to do floral arrangements and decorations for outside and all that good stuff," Connie said, making a note. "And then there's my bridesmaids' dresses…I don't know. I'm definitely going to make that a collaborative effort. The five of us can just decide on something together. I don't want any of them feeling like they're wearing something unflattering," she went on as she jotted it down. "So…did you have a specific date in mind or a certain month or season, or do you have no idea?" she asked with a small smile.

"At first I thought about June, but a lot of people get married then," said Mike.

"Yeah," said Connie. "So we've ruled out June, then?"

"If you don't like the idea of getting married in June."

"I don't. I'm with you—it's too common. Did you have any other thoughts?"

"Well then I thought about December, but since we decided on an outdoor ceremony…I don't want anyone being too cold. I'm sure you don't, either. And even if the weather _wasn't_ an issue, everyone would be traveling because of Christmas."

"Yeah. So no holiday wedding, and I think we've also ruled out the entire season of winter," Connie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Mike said, smiling. "How do you feel about summer, Connie? I'm afraid everyone including us would be too hot."

"Yeah, I agree," said Connie, writing down that they'd decided against winter and summer. "So that leaves spring and fall."

"I'm afraid that if we chose April, there's a greater chance we'll all get rained on," Mike said.

"Yeah, me, too," Connie agreed. "What about May?"

"May would be great. It'd probably be really nice outside," Mike said happily.

"I bet!" said Connie. "And not to try to steal from Anita and Frank, but I really do like October weddings…Then again, is October becoming the next June in the wedding world? Hmm…I vote for May. How about you, honey?"

"I like it, too," Mike said with a sweet smile. "So May it is, then?"

Connie smiled.

"Yeah," she said, writing it down.

"So do you want to pick a specific date now, or should we figure that out later? Hey—how long do we want to be engaged? A year? A year-and-a-half?" said Mike. "I don't think we've talked about that yet."

Connie smiled.

"No, we haven't. I guess we're both just so excited about the actual wedding that we forgot about our engagement," she said warmly.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, giving another sweet smile.

Connie blushed.

"So, I agree with you," she said. "I think a year is enough time to get everything all planned and organized without us feeling rushed and overwhelmed. It sounds like a long time, but with our jobs…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Mike said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, for my bachelorette party going to a nice restaurant and having a few drinks, and it will be tasteful," Connie said. "We aren't twenty-one and in college. Nothing tasteless or obnoxious for me, thank you," she added, making another note.

"My bachelor party is beer and the Yankees," Mike said. "Steve said he's buying the tickets—and the beer."

"Male bonding—I like it," Connie said good-naturedly.

"Should be great," Mike said. "But not as great as marrying you," he added sweetly.

Connie smiled.

"Can I just say that you are_ so_ endearing," she said. "Have I ever told you that? There's the way you're acting now and when we filed for our marriage license—'can you put a rush on that?'" she said, quoting him.

"I meant that," Mike said sweetly.

"I know you did," Connie said warmly.

She then wrote 'bridal shower' down on her notepad.

"So have you given any thought to our guest list at all?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mike said. "Obviously my mother. Then there's my aunt and uncle and my two cousins—Dan's married, so his wife and two kids, as well. There's your parents, your sisters, your brothers, your sisters-in-law, your nieces and nephews…"

"Yeah," Connie said, writing them all down, so no one would be forgotten. "I have two aunts, two uncles, and three cousins here—and two aunts and uncles and three cousins in Barcelona. I don't get to see them very often, so we should definitely send them invitations. They just might be able to make it."

"We should. I'd like to meet them…Didn't you say one of them speaks four languages fluently?"

"Yeah, that's my cousin Magdalena—Spanish, English, French, and Portuguese."

"That's impressive."

"Isn't it?" Connie said with a smile.

"So that's everybody on the family front, right? I'd feel terrible if we forgot anyone, and I know you would, too," said Mike. "Are we ready to move on to friends and coworkers? What is it?" he then added concernedly because Connie was looking hesitant.

"Well, I…Mike, I was wondering if…if you've given any thought to inviting your father," Connie said softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mike. If I've upset you—I shouldn't have brought it up—"

"Connie, it's okay. You haven't upset me at all," Mike said, gently taking her hand. "This is our _wedding_ we're talking about. And I actually _have_ thought of him."

"The choice is yours and yours alone," Connie said sincerely, looking him directly in the eyes. "And I _promise_ you I will support you no matter what you decide. And you don't even have to decide right now. You take all the time you need."

"I already have decided," Mike said. "Connie, I haven't spoken to him since before I graduated high school…I still remember the conversation I had with him when the baseball team made it to the state championship. I told him I was surprised but impressed that he managed to make it. He said he was sorry for all the pain he'd ever caused me and said he was proud of me. I told him it sure as hell took him long enough to say that but that I was very glad he did. That's all a kid wants—to hear that their parents are proud of them…Then he swore to me he wouldn't miss the state championship…That game was amazing. In the seventh inning, this guy Sam hit a double, and then I was up. I wish you could've seen it—I bombed that son-of-a-bitch right out of the park. Two-run homer…"

Connie smiled.

"Then in the ninth, I helped get a double play…They could've tied the game…" Mike went on. "But guess who didn't see any of that?"

Connie embraced him.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "The next time he came around begging for forgiveness, I told him I'd had enough. Honestly? I lost count of the amount of times he disappointed me. That was just it for me. I told him that and that I was done being let down. I was done trusting in him, only to have it blow up in my face…I remember my mother inviting him to my high school graduation, but to this day, I have no idea if he was there or not. I was one of the valedictorians, too…I told him he'd made it clear that he didn't give a damn about me. Of course, he argued and said that wasn't true. Then I reminded him that actions speak louder than words. I told him he'd made it clear to me that being there for me was too much of a bother for him but that it was okay—I'd grown accustomed to it over the years. I was used to not having him around—and that's still true. My mother threw a party for me when I got accepted to law school and also after I graduated and passed the Bar exam. He showed up to neither, but I didn't want him there, anyway, so I didn't care…I'm not inviting him to our wedding. Even if I did want him there and was still dealing out second chances to him, he wouldn't show up anyway."

Connie hugged him extra tightly and then let go of him.

"I am _so_ sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry that he failed you as a parent," she said, touching his face tenderly. "That makes me _so_ sad and angry for you."

"I'm all right, Connie," Mike said appreciatively, taking hold of her hand and kissing it. "It's not like I'm on an island. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Honey, the way you grilled that girl's father at trial during that Brazilian scientist case we had…You were so livid. I was so concerned for you…Mike, you don't have to act tough around me. If thinking about your father still hurts you, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. It would hurt me, too…"

"It used to hurt—it really did. But after a while, the pain became bitterness and resentment. That's how I feel now…And you're right—I _was_ livid. Because I have_ zero_ sympathy for deadbeat or absentee parents—which that bastard was. So I lost my temper and went off on him. He reminded me of my father—so I snapped…But again, I'm not on an island."

"No, you're not. You've got me."

"I've got you—the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever met."

Connie gave him a tender smile.

"I'm gonna make a phone call," she then said.

"Okay," Mike said, a bit confused.

Connie left the kitchen and came back a moment later with her phone.

She dialed a number and waited.

"Yes, hi!" she said, when someone picked up. "My fiancé and I applied for our marriage license a few days ago, and we were wondering if it's on file yet—if it's been issued…Cutter/Rubirosa…Yeah…Yes, I can hold…" she then glanced at Mike and gave a small smile, which he returned. "Yes, I'm still here…Oh, really? Oh fantastic! Thank you so much! 'Bye!"

She then hung up.

Mike smiled sweetly, his dimples on full display.

"It's on file, then?" he said.

"Yeah," Connie replied, grinning.

Mike tenderly reached his hands out for hers. Connie gently grasped them. Mike leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

After they broke apart—

"Want to return to our guest list?" she asked him.

Mike smiled.

"Yeah," he said.

Connie smiled back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

A few nights later—

"Thanks for joining me, Jack," Mike said nervously.

"Well, sure!" Jack said good-naturedly with a smile. "It's not often we get to do this."

"Yeah…" Mike said softly.

"What is it, Mike?" said Jack.

They were suddenly interrupted by the bartender coming over to where the two of them sat at the front counter and asking them for their drink orders.

"A scotch on the rocks, please," Jack said.

"I'll just have a gin and tonic," Mike said glumly. "No, it's all right, Jack, I've got this," he added when he saw Jack take out his wallet.

"Are you sure?" Jack said.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Mike assured him.

He took out his own wallet and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, which he set on the counter.

The bartender took it and then went to go fix their drinks and get change.

"All right—you're down-in-the-dumps right now, yet you're buying the booze," said Jack.

"No, I—I'm all right," Mike said.

"You know, for a top prosecutor, that was a piss-poor lying job," said Jack.

The bartender set their drinks down in front of them and gave Mike his change. Mike and Jack thanked him, and he then went to go serve some patrons who had just seated themselves at the other end of the counter.

Mike sighed and then took a sip of his drink.

"You caught me," he said.

Jack took a swig of scotch and then said, "So what's going on?"

"Well…" Mike hesitated. "I—I've got a favor to ask of you, Jack…And it's not a small favor, either. So I completely understand if you say 'no'…Actually, the reason I'm afraid you'll say 'no' is because I feel like I gave you too much hell when I worked for you. I wouldn't blame you at all if you thought that. How you put up with me, I have no idea."

"Aw, come on, Mike," Jack said with a smile. "If I judged you too harshly, I'd be a hypocrite. I got my manhood slapped pretty hard a fair few times. Poor Adam," he went on with a chuckle.

Mike smiled amusedly.

"I sincerely doubt you were as bad as me, Mike," Jack said with a smile, taking another sip of scotch. "Your fiancée's broken the rules before, too, you know. She can't exactly be let off the hook, either."

"She's still got more integrity than us," Mike said.

"No argument here," Jack said with another chuckle.

He took another drink of scotch.

"So what's this favor you were talking about?" he then asked.

"Well," Mike said, staring into his glass, "since…since I feel as though you've treated me like a son, which is so humbling to me…For someone who has an absentee sperm donor for a father, that means the world, so…so I've been wondering if you would do me the honor of standing with me at my wedding?"

Jack was very moved.

Mike still hadn't looked up, so he couldn't see Jack's expression.

"Again, I more than understand if I'm asking too much," he said. "But could you just give it some thought? And if not for me, do it for Connie."

"Mike—being your best man would be a true honor. I most certainly will. Count me in," Jack said.

Mike looked up.

"Really? You'll do it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely," said Jack. "And not just for Connie—for both of you."

"Thank you, Jack," Mike said, truly humbled. "Thank you so much. This means the world to me—and it will to Connie, too."

"Well, you two mean a lot to me, so it really isn't a big favor to ask of me at all," Jack said with a smile. "So you are most definitely welcome."

"Thank you, Jack," Mike said with a smile.

"Not at all, Mike," Jack said kindly. "By the way," he added, taking out his wallet and pulling out a twenty, "the next round's on me."

"Thanks," Mike said, smiling. "By the way—my bachelor party is a Yankees game. Think you can handle that? I know you're a fan of the White Sox."

"Hey—as long as you're not dragging me to a Cubs game we're good to go!" Jack said with a chuckle.

Mike gave an amused smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening—

Mike and Connie were relaxing on the couch at Connie's apartment, watching "CSI".

Connie was resting her head on his shoulder, and he had his arm around her.

"I think it was the brother," Mike said.

"I don't like him for this. I think it was the coworker," said Connie.

The two of them always loved to guess who the murderer was.

"I think you're wrong," Mike said, smirking.

"I think you're full of crap," Connie said, smirking, too.

At commercial break, Mike picked up the remote and muted the TV.

"So Jack and I went out for drinks yesterday evening," he said.

"Did you ask him?"

"Yeah, I did."

Connie sat up so she could look at him.

"What did he say?" she asked.

Mike smiled.

"He said he will."

Connie smiled.

"I knew it," she said.

"I still can't even believe we're getting married," Mike said.

At that, Connie leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed her back.

After they broke apart—

"I can," she said.

"I love you," Mike said.

"I love you, too," Connie replied.


End file.
